


A Quiet Place - Alternate Ending

by WrandomWriter



Category: A Quiet Place (2018)
Genre: ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF THE MOVIE, I Don't Even Know, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, haven't seen the movie, inspired this trash, parents didn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/WrandomWriter
Summary: What would've happened if Regan had realized that the hearing aids were the key to repelling the creatures away? Read to find out!Yep I suck at summaries just read it





	A Quiet Place - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quiet Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370818) by Director: John Krasinski. 



**_Regan’s POV_ **

Marcus was screaming, a terrified look in his eyes, the look one gets say, when they think they are about to die. I imagined that’s how I looked too as the creature began ripping at the car Marcus and I were cowering inside. 

 

Tears slowly started forming in his eyes and I took him and my arms, but before the creature got to us and through and the car, we noticed our dad outside of our house, slowly walking in our direction. 

 

He caught our eyes and signed. “ _ I love you...I’ve always loved you _ ” 

 

I noticed Marcus began to cry now and I shook my head in disbelief as dad let out what looked like a scream; I didn’t need my hearing to know that he did indeed made a noise. The creature moved away from the car and I too, began to cry, my dad was about to die. I must try and do something, anything. I stopped my crying and used all my power to think, to think. 

 

The creature took a lunge at my dad but he moved away. 

 

Think……..

 

It slowly listened for my dad’s footsteps and lunged for him again.

 

Think…...think!......

 

It winded up to strike my dad down….think….

 

The world seemed to move in slow motion as realization hit me like a bus, a bus that I always knew of and yet didn’t register. My body took over as my hand reached up towards my ear. In the meantime, my eyes were locked on my dad, he had the same expression that Marcus had only moments ago. My hand finally rested on the hearing aid, the blasted hearing aid that never was going to work, the very hearing aid that, if I was correct, would save dad. I switched the frequency back to the one I had on when the creatures seemed to stay away from us. It couldn’t be, could it? 

 

The creature instantly fell over in pain, looking as if it was being electrocuted. It then jumped up and ran away as far as it could get from the frequency that caused it so much annoyance. 

 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and Marcus and I exited the car and ran to our dad. His sweaty arms wrapped around us and our expressions changed. They changed to ones of intense relief that we were all okay, expressions of knowledge that we aren’t completely defenseless against the creatures. We all stood and made our way back into the house and enjoyed our small victory but only for a short time. We had some work to do. 

* * *

 

I held the baby as Marcus and I sat on the small couch. Mom and dad were busy forming a sort of creature repellent system. Dad had the genius idea to broadcast the frequency I had discovered around the house using a microphone that was connected to some speakers or something. All that I knew was that we had a way to repel the creatures away, and that filled me with such joy. However, we had such an amazing discovery that could be useful to survivors all over. 

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Marcus and our parents looking victorious. I used my free hand and signed, “ _ What’s going on now _ ?” 

 

My mom smiled and signed in return of my question, “ _ It worked! We won’t have to deal with those things for a long time _ !” 

 

I smiled but my dad must have notice it falter as he signed, “ _ What is it, Regan? _ ” I gave the baby to mom as I stood up.

 

“ _ This is a miracle, dad! We need to share this with other survivors _ .” I signed.

 

Dad looked to mom and then back to me as he responded, “ _ I understand where this is coming from, but it is important also that we remain here to stay safe. _ ”

 

“ _ Please dad! _ ” I pleaded, “ _ Not sharing this with other is almost like letting the creature have them! Maybe we can just start with the survivors around us! We can light the bonfires and-. _ ”

 

“ _ Stop _ .”, Mom signed interrupting us. The look on her face told me she was conflicted, but she knew what was the right thing to do, “ _ Lee…..she’s...she’s right. _ ” Dad looked at me and then spoke to Mom and then they disappeared into their bedroom space, leaving me and Marcus. I knew it was night so I decided to just let sleep take over. I was met with a horrible nightmare. 

 

_ I wasn’t at the house. I was somewhere else. It wasn’t as dark. All around me there was intense white light. At first, I thought I was in the hospital, but I soon looked around more and realized I was instead in an abandoned store of some sort. I would love rather been in any hospital dying than in this store. I felt tears in my eyes as I slowly turned around and I saw him. Beau was sitting in the middle of all of the overturned shelves and empty or olde boxes of various non perishable foods. He had a small smile on his face as he lifted the rocket around him as if it was flying through space, not a care in the world. I started to move towards him when I noticed the small AA batteries sitting not two feet away from him. Beau looked up at me and said something. I couldn’t quite read his lips, but he stood up with the rocket in his hand and approached me. His other free hand met my own as we stepped in front of the batteries. Beau bent down pulling me win him and we sat in front of the small objects that looked so harmless but really could wipe out a whole family in this time. Beau turned to me and said something again. I wondered why he didn’t just sign to me what he wanted to say. He frowned and picked up the batteries, placed them in his pocket, and jumped up. I turned to see him running out the door. I stood up to stop him but I was met with the ceiling of the house again.  _

* * *

I woke up on the little couch in the living room area of the house instead of the store where Beau was in my dream. Marcus was asleep on the floor, clutching a few of the fabric monopoly pieces dad had made so that no sounds were made as we played the game. As if he knew I was thinking of him, Marcus woke up and waved to me as he sat on the couch next to me.

 

“ _ Did you have good dreams? _ ” Marcus signed to me as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

 

“ _ Not really I dreamed about Beau.. _ ” I responded. 

 

Marcus smiled at me and signed, “ _ It was not your fault. _ ”

 

“ _ Thanks. I know that now….what did you dream about? _ ” I asked.

 

“ _ Just about the waterfall I told you about. Remember? The one I told you about that dad took me too when we caught that fish! We actually were able to make noises! The waterfall was so loud it covered the noise our voice made. _ ” He signed with so much excitement. 

 

I smiled at his happiness. It was like we were just a dead sister and her younger kid brother talking about their dreams in a place where one could laugh or sneeze without getting scared that something was going to kill them. Those weren’t imminent threats anymore though. Well, for now that is. 

 

Our conversation was cut short by Mom and dad coming into the living area. I noticed that dad had clearly not slept for the night. Mom had the baby in her arms as well as a hearing aid on her belt. 

 

Dad signed, “ _ Alright. We are going to do this. After you went to sleep, your mom and I made more hearing aids, one for all of us and some for the survivors around us. After Mom went to sleep, I lit the bonfire and saw that about seven were still lit. I say we start there and give the hearing aids to those houses until we come around and get full circle back home. _ ”

 

I smiled. Dad had listened to me, he really does believe in me.

 

“ _ This journey will not be safe so I will stay home with the baby. _ ” Mom signed. 

 

“ _ Regan, you need to come with me just in case I need to change the frequencies at all. And Marcus, you need to stay here and look after your mother and the baby for me, okay? _ ” Dad signed. 

 

From that point, they no longer were signing so I couldn’t make out what Marcus was saying but I had a guess it was something about him wanting to come with us as he looked pretty agitated. While they were arguing I couldn’t keep my mind from wandering. It struck me as humorous that we were so used to signing to each other not only because of my deafness but to also keep the house a quiet place that Marcus and my parents kept signing to each other when keeping quiet wasn’t necessary as the creatures weren’t a direct threat. Small little situations like this were ones I think about and for some reason never forget.

 

I stopped daydreaming when I noticed the arguing had stopped. I figured Marcus had realized he wasn’t coming. Him coming along would only put himself in danger; he wouldn’t contribute much except for an extra pair of hands which isn’t really needed. 

 

“ _ Alright Regan are you ready? _ ” Dad signed at me. He had given me another hearing aid that I placed on my other ear with the frequency that stopped the creatures. The journey, although dangerous, would take less than a day if we moved swiftly. We said our goodbyes to Marcus, Mom, and the baby and dad and I were on our way.

* * *

The forest was less threatening than I remembered. The sun slowly rising up above the trees and the sand under my bare feet almost made it just me and my dad walking through the forest for a morning stroll; maybe we’d stop by the river to dip our toes in and discuss what we would do that day. But that was a fantasy for the future. The present reality is that we must get the hearing aids to the other survivors that the seven bonfires showed us there were. Once we do that, we will basically have a circle of houses with the hearing aids. I imagined using the center area between the houses as a sort of meeting place where there can be music, singing, dancing.

 

It was just approaching noon when dad and I reached the second house. The first house we reached earlier was abandoned except for the dead body of an older couple. Dad and I approached the second house, armed with only the hearing aids on our ears, hoping there were people alive in there. 

 

We knocked on the door and noticed the curtains on one of the windows moving slightly. The door then suddenly opened causing dad to jump a bit. We were greeted by a boy, probably my age, pointing a gun at us. I looked to see my dad talking to him. I hoped whatever he was saying would convince him that we were not threats. He didn’t seem to budge until he said something that made him drop the gun with an expression of utter disbelief on his face. He let us in the small house and we learned he was alone with his two younger siblings, two twins a boy and a girl. Dad and the boy were talking and I just stood there, wishing I could hear what they were talking about, even though I could probably guess it was about the hearing aids. I noticed dad gesture to me. 

 

He signed to me, “ _ Regan, this is Ed and his little siblings Sadie and Martin. Their parents were killed by the creatures getting food. _ ” I smiled and shook his hand. His hand was so small; he looked so defeated. I smiled at his happiness when dad gave him and the kids the hearing aids. Then they were talking again and I was left in silence. 

 

After a bit, dad and I set off again and dad told me we would see them again. We then started off towards the next house. 

* * *

Over the course of the day, we were shocked to find what we did. The next two houses were abandoned yet again. Then, at the fifth, we met a couple that looked like they were just above being teenagers, maybe in their twenties. I noticed the girl there was pregnant. The sixth house abandoned except for a man who was dying and whom we couldn’t take with us; one of the creatures had injured him pretty badly. At the seventh and final house we met another family: two parents, their younger teenage daughter Liesl, a boy named Quinn, and a little girl named Annalise. They told dad that they also used to have Quinn’s friend with them but they went on a good run one day and lost him. They all took the hearing aids in disbelief but were grateful to dad. Dad also kept telling me we would see them again. I wondered what he meant by this as we headed back home.

* * *

Mom was so happy to see us and so was Marcus. We spent the evening playing monopoly, just like we used to always do,  it this time, Marcus would shout in triumph when he won and dad would laugh and Mom would joke around and I would just take it all in.

* * *

After a few days, dad told us we would all be going to a clearing up in the woods; a small journey but one that I didn’t see the significance in taking. I just went along with it; it couldn’t be dangerous as dad insisted Mom and the baby come along too. We were walking until we got to the clearing and we were greeted with a sight I thought I would never see. There were all the people we gave the hearing aids to. I saw the young couple sitting on a tree trunk that had fallen sideways. The twins were playing in the grass with the other children from the other family we met. Jacob was sitting by a fire in the center of the clearing, and the adults, along with Liesl, were sitting around on other tree trunks. It looked like a groups of friends camping. We were greeted and then Mom went to speak to the young couple, probably to give baby advice to the young Mom to be. Dad went over to talk with the adults. Quinn when to play with the kids. Quinn and Liesl, who broke from the adult group, came over to me. They simply smiled and I smiled back. Then they seemed to hear something and turned around. They then began to dance. I knelt down and placed a hand on the grassy ground. I felt a small beat. I stood and smiled at the father of the larger family who had a guitar with him while his wife had a set of small drums which she was beating while her husband was strumming. I began to dance too, not caring if I couldn’t hear the music. I didn’t need hearing to know that everything was alright for now. That’s what matters.

 


End file.
